Re- the king of archer
by kuroku einzbern
Summary: Untuk melindungi sesama umat Manusia dari Great War, Naruto dan rekannya sesama penyihir berusaha sekuat tenaga bertarung dengan Akuma, Da-Tenshi, dan Tenshi agar umat manusia bisa bertahan. Di medan pertempuran, kelompok buatan Naruto yang bernama Cawan Suci diluar dugaan mampu bertahan sampai di akhir perang.


Disclaimer : Naruto, Highschool DXD, dan Fate Series bukan milik saya.

Crossover : Naruto, Highschool DXD, dan Fate Series

Pair : Belum ada

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural

Rate : M

Warning : Typo Bertebaran, Gaje, OOC, bahasa campur aduk, etc.

Summary : Untuk melindungi sesama umat Manusia dari bencana Great War, Naruto dan rekannya sesama penyihir berusaha sekuat tenaga bertarung dengan Akuma, Da-Tenshi, dan Tenshi agar umat manusia bisa bertahan. Di medan pertempuran, kelompok buatan Naruto yang bernama **Cawan Suci** diluar dugaan mampu bertahan sampai di akhir perang. Namun, di saat terakhir pertempuran, kelompoknya dikejutkan dengan serangan Aliansi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang mengakibatkan 2 rekannya terbunuh. Dan karena itu, ia mengumumkan kalau akan memusnahkan eksistensi mereka.

 **The King of Archer**

 **Prolog**

Ratusan tahun yang lalu, dimana terdapat perang besar atau bisa disebut dengan Great War. Yang mempertemukan Akuma, dan Da-Tenshi karena perebutan wilayah Underworld. Awalnya hanya Fraksi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang bertempur dalam Great War. Lalu Fraksi Tenshi yang semula ditugaskan oleh Tuhan (Tuhan anime) untuk menghentikan perang ternyata malah ikut perang tersebut yang mana membuat suasana perang semakin parah. Dan entah apa yang merasuki 2 Naga Surgawi juga menjadi ikut dalam puncak-puncaknya Great War. Karena sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, akhirnya Sang Tuhan menurunkan Tangan Kanannya untuk menghentikan perang konyol tersebut. Ia memberikan mandat kepada Tangan Kanannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi Tuhan. Namun, ia malah terbunuh oleh senjata yang konon dapat membunuh Tuhan.

Disaat ketiga fraksi sedang memperlihatkan seberapa kuat mereka untuk membunuh para musuhnya, mereka tidak menyadari. Korban yang paling banyak bukanlah dari ketiga Fraksi tersebut. Melainkan, dari Fraksi.. manusia. Dalam perang tersebut, telah membuat manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban. Umat manusia yang sebelumnya tidak ikut bagian dalam perang tersebut, akhirnya ikut andil di dalamnya. Umat manusia yang memiliki teknik sihir (ya, disini manusia mampu menggunakan teknik sihir) dikumpulkan untuk membuat pasukan penyihir. Namun manusia tetaplah manusia. Diantara semua eksistensi makhluk, manusia adalah fraksi yang paling lemah dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Yang mengakibatkan perjuangan mereka seperti menyia-nyiakan nyawanya.

Namun, diantara ratusan ribu manusia yang mati karena Great War. Terdapat salah satu Kelompok Penyihir yang menamai dirinya sebagai **Cawan Suci**. Dimana dalam kelompok **Cawan Suci** yang hanya beranggotakan tujuh orang. Saat mereka mengikuti Great War, mereka tidak memakai nama aslinya. Melainkan menggunakan Code Name. Penamaan Code Name mereka mengikuti type sihir atau alat untuk menerapkan teknik sihir mereka. Code Name mereka antara lain:Saber, Lancer,Raider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, dan Archer.

Anggota Cawan Suci pertama dengan Code name Saber, adalah anggota Cawan Suci yang mengkhususkan teknik sihirnya dalam bentuk serangan bersenjatakan Pedang. Code Name Lancer hampir sama seperti Saber, namun bersenjatakan tombak yang mampu menyegel bagian tubuh musuh saat terkena sayatan tombaknya. Kedua, Code Name Raider, sesuai namanya. Ia adalah anggota Cawan Suci satu-satunya yang dapat memanggil kendaraan untuk membantu menerapkan teknik sihirnya. Saat Raider berada dalam kendaraannya, ia mampu memanggil arwah para prajurit dimasa lalu untuk membantunya menyerang lawan. Ketiga, Code Name Berserker. Dari semua anggota Cawan Suci, dialah yang mempunyai pertahanan tubuh paling maksimal daripada anggota lainnya. Keempat, Code Name Caster. Adalah anggota Cawan Suci yang mempunyai teknik sihir paling murni. Yaitu mengkhususkan serangan langsung dari aura sihirnya. Dan Caster mampu memanggil monster dan membuat kubah pertahanan. Kelima, Code Name Assassin. Assassin mempunyai teknik untuk menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Teknik yang paling cocok untuk misi penyelinapan. Assassin juga mampu menggandakan tubuh yang mempunyai pemikiran berbeda satu sama lain. Dan anggota Cawan Suci yang , adalah anggota Cawan Suci yang mampu menggunakan panah. Yang mana keunikannya yaitu anak panah Archer yang sangat beragam. Mula dari tombak, pedang, dan benda tajam lainnya.

Walau Fraksi Manusia adalah fraksi yang paling lemah dalam perang tersebut. Diluar dugaan, kelompok dari Fraksi Manusialah yang mampu menegakkan kepala paling tinggi dibanding Fraksi manapun. Dan dari prajurit Fraksi Manusia yang ikut perang besar tersebut, hanya kelompok Cawan Suci yang dapat bertahan dari perang besar.

 **Beratus-ratus yang lalu Di Hutan Lebat**

"Ah~! akhirnya kita mampu menahan gempuran mereka." Ucap Assassin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di tanah yang ia pijak."Kau dari awal perang hanya menyelinap ke belakang musuh, Assassin. Huahahaha!" Sanggah Raider dan tertawa lepas karena ia berpikir temannya hanya kucing-kucingan dengan musuh."A-apa kau bilang Brengsek!" Umpat Assassin sambil menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Raider. Karena tak terima kerja kerasnya dalam membunuh musuh dibalik bayangan hanya disepelekan Raider. " Ma.. ma.. berhentilah bermain-main kalian berdua. Seperti anak kecil saja kalian." Ucap Archer yang sedari tadi menidurkan badannya di rerumputan."Hi hi hi anak kec- Hei awas!" Omongan Saber terpotong dengan keterkejutannya karena kelompok Da-Tenshi datang secara tiba-tiba dengan puluhan prajurit siap mengepung mereka."Ada ap- arghh!" sesaat setelah dikejutkan oleh teriakan Saber, Raider yang tak sempat menengok ke belakang, tertusuk oleh Light Spear pasukan Da-tenshi."Raider! Argh !" Assassin yang belum sempat menolong Raider, dari samping kanan dan kirinya telah diserang oleh para Da-Tenshi."Dasar makhluk lemah, bisa-bisanya kalian mendominasi jalannya pertempuran ini!" Ucap salah satu Da-Tenshi yang telah menusuk Assasin."Apa kau bilang anjing!" kemarahan Archer tak terbendung lagi, saat melihat kedua temannya mati terbunuh oleh serangan mendadak pasukan Da-Tenshi. "TRACE ON!" Setelah teriakan keras dari Acher menggema, munculah ratusan senjata dengan bentuk beragam dan bercahaya emas."Kekkai!" Ucap Caster setelah mendengar teriakan Archer meledak. Ia tahu, serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Archer memiliki damage terlampau besar. Untungnya, ia berhasil membuat kubah perlindungan untuk melindunginya dari serangan Archer yang turun secara brutal."Mungkinkah! ini adalah kelompok cawan su- argh!" Sebelum omongan salah satu Da-Tenshi selesai terucap, seluruh tubuhnya telah tertusuk oleh 10 pedang secara beruntun."A-apa ka-katamu! argh!" Da-Tenshi yang lain juga tak luput oleh serangan hujan pedang yang telah siap mengirim mereka ke memilukan pun terdengar kuat bersumber dari para Da-Tenshi yang salah memilih lawan bertempur. Walau secara kalkulasi banyaknya pasukan Da-Tenshi dengan kelompok Cawan Suci jauh tak berimbang. Namun, karena Archer mengeluarkan anak panahnya secara terus-menerus, dengan menghujani pasukan Da-Tenshi yang mengakibatkan kematian massal tak dapat terhindarkan."Tenanglah Archer! Mereka telah lenyap!" Teriakan Saber menggema setelah melihat pasukan Da-Tenshi mati tertusuk oleh hujan senjatanya Archer.

"Sa-Saber.. " Ucap Archer setelah menghentikan serangannya. Ia terduduk lemas disamping mayat rekan-rekannya."Archer.. hiks.. cukup. Aku tahu kau sangat marah. Namun lihatlah sekelilingmu, teman-temanmu juga dalam bahaya karena seranganmu tadi." bisik Saber yang diselingi oleh tangisan kecil saat memeluk Archer dari belakang. "Ma-maaf.. ta-tapi Assassin dan Raider.. " Ucap Archer yang tak kuasa melihat rekan seperjuangnya telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. "Ku juga kaget sekaligus sedih, Assassin dan Raider yang tiba-tiba tertusuk oleh musuh. Tapi, mereka pasti juga tak mau melihat rekannya menangisi kepergiannya, Archer.. " Sanggah Saber disela-sela ia menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju rekannya yang lain setelah memberikan pelukan dari belakang Archer. "Maaf.. ku tidak bisa menolong mereka.." Penyesalan terucap oleh Berserker. Ia tak kuasa membendung kekecewaannya karena tak mampu menolong rekan mereka yang terbunuh."Ku juga.. ku masih syok melihat Assassin dan Berserker tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah segar dari tubuhnya" Ucap Lancer yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun."Tenanglah kalian berdua. Kalian tak dapat disalahkan, karena ini serangan ti- KEKKAI!" Dengan sigap, Caster menghentikan ucapannya dan membuat kubah perlindungan setelah melihat hujan serangan yang diluncurkan oleh ribuan Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang tiba-tiba muncul disegala penjuru mata Akuma dan Da-Tenshi membuat aliansi sementara karena fraksi mereka menelan banyak korban setelah bertempur melawan Fraksi Tenshi dan Manusia yang lebih tepatnya, Cawan Suci. Fraksi Malaikat tidak ikut andil. Karena mereka telah sadar, kalau yang mereka lawan (manusia) sebenarnya adalah yang harus mereka lindungi. Setelah para Akuma dan Da-Tenshi dapat menghabisi kelompok Cawan suci, mereka berencana akan bertempur kembali satu sama lain."Jadi ini, kelompok Makhluk Rendahan yang telah membunuh anak buahku yang manis-manis" Ucap Da-Tenshi yang diperkirakan adalah pemimpin pasukan Da-Tenshi. "K-kau! " Ucap Archer yang menahan kemarahannya setelah mengetahui masih ada pasukan musuh."Ouh.. bukankah kau adalah Archer.. fufufu ku tak menyangka.. seorang manusia yang telah membunuh ribuan pasukan Akuma, Da-Tenshi, dan Tenshi menjadi cengeng karena dua temannya mati" Ejekan Akuma tersebut,mencuat setelah melihat Archer menangisi rekannya yang sudah meninggal.

 **I am the bond of my sword**

Lantunan mantra dari mulut Archer keluar sesaat setelah ia syok kembali. Ia benar-benar marah. Suasana di sekitar Archer menjadi menggelap dan dingin. Jilatan-jilatan aura muncul dari dalam tubuh Archer yang mengakibatkan tekanan di sekitarnya menjadi sangat berat. 'Ja-jangan jangan.. ' Batin Lancher, ia tahu mantra itu. "Archer berhenti.. ! Ayo hentikan dia, Saber, Berserker !" Teriak Lancher tiba-tiba saat mendengar Archer mengumandangkan mantra sihir terkuatnya.

 **Unknown to Death..**

Aura-aura yang keluar dari tubuh Archer semakin menggila dan tidak beraturan. Banyak Akuma, dan Da-Tenshi terjatuh tak kuat menahan tekanan yang munculdari Archer. Sesaat setelah itu, tubuh Archer kemudian tertutup oleh auranya.'Oh.. tidak.. sudah terlambat.. ' Batin lancher. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataannya. "Jangan mendekatinya Saber! Sudah terlambat! Ia sudah tak akan bisa mendengarkan kita!" Sanggah Berserker yang melihat Archer telah melayang ke udara dan mengeluarkan armor perang keemasannya (lihat saja baju Gilgameshdi Fate/Zero) "Caster! Buat kubah pelindung terkuatmu!" Teriak Lancer pernah membaca buku milik Archer tentang kalimat mantra itu. Entah Archer mendapatkannya darimana. Yang ia tahu, ketika mantra itu dikumandangkan, si pengumandang akan kehilangan kesadaran dan mengeluarkan serangan yang Maha Dahsyat."Ku akan membuat Kekkai terlarang! Namun ini ku memerlukan Aura kalian!" Jawab Caster setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

 **Nor known to life..**

"Tak masalah! Cepat buat sebelum terlambat!" Ucap Lancer ditengah kepanikannya semakin menjadi. "Ku akan menyerap aura kalian sekarang! KEKKAI.. CRYSTAL OF THE LORD!" Setelah mengucapkan mantranya. Caster, dan rekannya yang lain kecuali Archer yang sedang melayang, lalu Raider dan Assassin yangtelah terbujur kaku, dengan cepat muncul Kristal yang langsung menutupi tubuh adalah perlindungan terkuat dari Caster, yang membuat mereka membeku dan tak dapat menua. Namun, untuk keluar dari Kristal ini memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama. Sampai waktu yang tak dapat diperkirakan tergantung cepat lambatnya tenaga Kristal habis untuk mempertahankan ketahanan bentuknya. 'Selama tinggal, Archer.." Batin Saber didetik-detik terakhir sampai tubuhnya benar-benar tertutup Kristal.

 **Unlimited Blade Works!**

Tepat setelah Saber, Lancer, Berserker, dan Caster tertutup oleh kekkai milik Caster. Archer dan Aliansi Akuma,dan Da-Tenshi terkirim ke dimensi buatan milik Archer.

Di Dimensi buatan Archer

"Tempat apa ini?!" Ucap salah satu akuma yang kaget melihat mereka telah berada di dimensi yang tidak mereka ketahui. Di sepanjang mata memandang, hanya terdapat segala jenis senjata yang menancap gurun pasir yang membuat kesan horror seperti pemakaman senjata. Dan diatas mereka, terdapat Gear besar yang sedang berputar. "Di tempat ini.. aku dapat membuat senjata tak terhingga untuk menjadi alat eksekusi kalian" Suara Archer menggema di tengah keterkejutannya Aliansi musuh."A-apa katamu?!" Kata-kata keterkejutan muncul dari mulut para Akuma dan Da-Tenshi. "Trace.. " Bisikan pelan Archer menjadi awal dari kemunculan puluhan ribu Senjata-senjata yang melayang di sekitar Aliansi tersebut."On.. " Dengan selesainya Archer membisikkan mantra tersebut. Senjata-senjatanya dengan cepat menghujam ke tubuh semua musuhnya. Teriakan-teriakan memilukan terdengar jelas di telinganya saat semua tubuh musuhnya terpisah dari jiwanya. Dengan kata lain, mati.

Kembali ke dunia nyata

Dilokasi mayat Assassin dan Raider ternyata terdapat 3 kelompok kecil Akuma, Da-Tenshi, dan Tenshi yang tidak ikut dalam penyerangan terhadap kelompok Cawan Suci. Mereka tekejut ketika rekan-rekan mereka yang sebelumnya menghilang karena mantra dari Archer, muncul lagi di depan mereka. Diantara mereka ada yang tidak kuat melihat kejadian di depannya sampai muntah-muntah. Itu karena di depan mereka, terdapat ribuan mayat rekan-rekan Aliansi mereka yang sudah tidak utuh lagi (kecuali Tenshi yang sejak awal hanya mengamati, karena mereka berpikir kalah jumlah dengan aliansi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi). Kebanyakan tubuh mereka sudah terpisah karena tusukan dan sayatan benda tajam. Mereka menduga, bahwa ini adalah hasil perbuatan dari Fraksi Manusia yang mereka lawan. Mereka tak menyangka, bahwa ada Fraksi yang mereka pikir rendahan yang mampu membantai kejadian ini, ketiga fraksi yang mengikuti Great War (umat manusia tidak dihitung karena umat manusia diposisi korban) mengumumkan genjatan senjata. Dimana fraksi Akuma kehilangan Pemimpinnya (Maou). Fraksi Tenshi kehilangan pemimpinnya juga yaitu Tuhan (mereka tidak mengetahui kalau yang mereka kira Tuhan adalah Tangan Kanan Tuhan). Dan Fraksi Da-tenshi yang kehilangan tiga perempat pasukannya. Mereka akan mengenang kejadian luar biasa ini dengan menulis di buku sejarah. Juga sejarah yang mereka tulis **'Pemimpin Fraksi Manusia, The King of Archer'**.

Di dimensi buatan Archer

"Assassin.. ! Raider.. !" Teriak frustasi Archer setelah mengingat kematian rekannya tersebut. Tetapi, tidak berselang lama, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah dan mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hahh.. huahahaha! Ku tahu.. ku tahu! Huahahaha!" Teriak Archer.

Ia telah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya dan mulai memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan memusnahkan Fraksi Akuma, Da-tenshi,dan Tenshi yang telah memulai penderitaannya. Mulai dari kematian orang tuanya, tetangga-tetangganya, dan yang terakhir, 2 rekan di kelompoknya. Di sela-sela dendam Archer mulai terbentuk, sebuah retakan dimensi yang muncul di depannya, dan menarik badan Archer kedalam retakan dimensi tersebut.

Tahun 2016 di hutan belukar dipinggir kota Tokyo.

Diantara pohon-pohon yang lebat dan menjulang tinggi terdapat sebuah cristal yang sebesar mobil tertutup oleh semak-semak yang lebat. Cristal yang semula hanya tertidur diselimuti semak-semak menunjukkan keanehan. Cristal tersebut mulai bergetar dan memancarkan sinar yang sangat terang sampai-sampai hewan-hewan kecil di dekatnya mulai menjauh ketakutan. Beberapa saat setelah muncul sinal yang sangat terang, muncul retakan di tiap sisi cristal. Retakan semakin besar dan akhirnya cristal tersebut pecah dan memancarkan aura yang sangat kuat.

-BERSAMBUNG-

Bagaimana fic ini?

Memuaskan, lumayan, atau bahkan, jelek?Disini Naruto aku buat sebagai penyihir dari Fraksi Manusia A.k.a. Archer. Chapter depan akan ku beri tahu knorologi kenapa orang tua Naruto mati. Sebenarnya Manusia tidak ikut dalam Great War. Namun, karena korban tidak berdosa banyak dialami oleh manusia dari perang yang terjadi di Bumi. Para penyihir pun tidak tinggal diam. Dan muncullah kelompok penyihir yang diketuai oleh Naruto bernama Cawan Suci. Setelah Great War selesai, ketiga fraksi yang bertikai memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuat kerusuhan terhadap Fraksi Manusia. Dan memungkinkan timbulnya kemarahan Fraksi Manusia yang tersisa, terutama Archer. Disini tubuh Saber, Caster, Berserker, dan Lancer tak dapat dilihat dan ditemukan karena kekkai milik Caster ini membuat tembus pandang, wujud, dan hawa mereka. Dan khusus Archer. Ia akan dijuluki sebagai The King of Archer. Disini mereka tak tahu keberadaan kelompok Cawan suci. Spekulasi banyak bermunculan. Apakah mereka sudah mati di medan pertempuran, sudah mati karena tua (mereka tahu umur manusia itu pendek), atau bahkan ada yang menyangka kalau kelompok Cawan Suci ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Disini kelompok Naruto berasal dari Fate Series:Naruto : Dia memiliki kekuatan milik Emiya Shirou dan senjata Gilgamesh di Fate Series. Dan karena ia menjadi pengganti Gilgamesh, maka ia aku buat jadi manusia yang tiga perempatnya adalah : Dari Fate Zero (disini pedang Excalibur ada 2. Yaitu milik Saber dan milik Fraksi Tenshi) Berserker ku memakai yang fate zero. Lancher : Ku memakai dair Fate UBW. Namun kekuatannya gabungan dari Fate Zero dan UBW. Caster : Berasal dari Fate UBW. Dan ia ku buat menjadi Master of Kekkai. Raider : Ku memakai Raider dari Fate Zero. Assassin : Anggota terakhir dari Cawan Suci ini ku ambil dari Fate/Zero. Karena ia bisa menjadi banyak. Maaf bila tiba-tiba ganti akun dan tidak ngepost lagi. Sibuk ngurus pameran sama tugas kuliah bejibun -_-


End file.
